Intelligence
by yami1234
Summary: They had just the erge to feed on the living, but now they have gained something more. Something that threatens those who are still alive.
1. Thinking

Ok here is my new and latest zombie story. Hope you enjoy it. I have read almost all the zombie stories by everyone and have come to the conclusion that no story has when they gain intelligence so here is one for ya all

Maya Lanes sat on top of the building that laid in the middle of the small protected city of Louisburg Tennessee. She was once again soaked in her thoughts of this whole end of the world deal.

At the start of this "epidemic" she was your average 16 year-old girl. She had many friends and was even going to the homecoming dance with the quarterback of the high school football team. Her parents had divorced when she was 5, so she really didn't know her father, but her mother and her brother were enough to call a family. Everything seemed perfect. However, that all changed when the living dead had risen and attacked the living.

Maya thought back to when the incident had begun.

"Mom! What happened?" shouted Maya looking at her mother who stood at the edge of her bedroom door covered in what looked like bite marks and blood. Her mother didn't answer, but instead let out a low moan and began to walk slowly towards her daughter.

_"Maya what's wrong with mommy?" said her younger brother who was hiding behind her. She gazed back at him and then to their mother who had gotten closer and closer. Instead of answering she pushed herself and her brother into her room and locked the door. "I don't know Blake, but do not open this door. Do you understand me?" she said softly, but sternly._

"_But mo-" he began but was cut off by a banging on the door._

"Maya?" said a familiar voice that had snapped her out of her thoughts. She took a deep breath to try and calm herself down from the sudden shock. She then turned around to see Blake staring at her. "Yeah." She replied trying not to sound out of breath.

_"Come on Maya. You are not scared of those zombies out there. Why should you be scared over a little shock like this."_ She asked herself before laughing it off silently.

She stared back at her brother taking notice of the clothes he was wearing, which were way to big for him. It had been hard to find clothes his size and run from the creatures at the same time for the last year. Due to the fact that he was only 6 when the take over had first began, they had to work with what they had.

"Do you ever think that this would ever end and we could go back home?" He asked as Maya gave a sigh. She had expected the question some time today. He had always seemed to ask the same question over and over again, but each time she would quickly change the subject.

"Uhh…..how about we go inside and grab something to eat." She offered standing up. Still being young, he didn't quite get what she was doing and agreed.


	2. We are Family

Ok here is chapter 2 …hope you like it. Also just in case if it was a little short in the first chapter that was due to the fact that it was in fact the prolog. Also Maya is now 17 just in case you wanted to know

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maya took her brother's hand as they began to walk back down to the second floor of the building they and some other survivors had taken refugee in. The crumbling building was on the edge of a small city that didn't really have a lot of people inside, but thankfully none of those people were dead.

The city itself was small and surrounded by an electric fence, which served as the only protection between them and what Maya called the "Infection Zone" The building however was in a little bit better condition than the rest of the city. It had served as the nuclear lab for the state of Tennessee. This was where the darkest secret of the town was hidden.

Although Maya had heard about so called "experiments" she had never witnessed any. In the lab there were scientists dressed in white coats working the basement of the building. This was the only part that was off limits to her and the rest of the other people that lived there.

From rumors among the other survivors, the scientists were taking the dead and performing experiments on them. From attempting to impregnate a female in order to genetically engineer a weapon as the result to the notion that they were being filled with chemicals to stimuli their intelligence. Now if any of this was true. As long as they didn't do anything to her, her brother, or any of the others, she could have cared less.

She and her brother had entered the cafeteria and sat down at one of the tables near the window that gave the grand view of the great nothing. She laughed at the thought. "_And here is the best spot that I would recommend for all you new comers. It gives you a grand view of the nothing. The great nothing has nothing in it, but is a good place to watch." _She laughed once more before sitting down next to Blake.

"Ok Blake. I'll go get some food and you stay here for a minute ok." She said as he nodded happily, amused with looking out the window. As she went to the place where the food was served she gave a disgusted look.

"Once again the menu is soup. Every day is soup and water." She mumbled before widening her eyes. She saw something that she hadn't in awhile. The searchers had found a delicacy this week. "CHOLOCATE!" she yelled loud enough to wake the sleeping or maybe "the dead", but she didn't care. Quickly she grabbed two of the candy bars and put them on the tray. Where they had gotten it from, she couldn't have guessed. Most of the meat, dairy, and candy products had longed since expired, unless one of the running cities had a place that produced them.

Back at home she would always complain about being forced to drink milk due to the fact of where it came from. Lately though, she would usually have a craving for the reeking stuff. She brought back the food to the table and sat down again. Blake was still staring out the window, but instead of being in his own thoughts, his face gave of terror.

"What is it Blake?" she asked looking out the window to find the source, but only saw nothing. Suddenly she saw it. There right in front of her was a lone zombie, eating what was left of a person. His blood-spattered a crossed the dirt ground as the zombie ripped open the stomach and began to put it into its mouth. The juices squished between its teeth as it continued until it was shot in the head by military personal. Then she looked to the electrical fence and saw a hole in it. That was when the realization hit. Someone had just committed what she believed could be the worse possible way to kill yourself. She had witnessed many of these along the way here and inside the city as well.

"T-The zombie ate him." Blake said, finally giving her a reply before a realization hit her. She had never let Blake be exposed to what the creatures were capable of. This was his first ever seen "murder". She slowly pulled him away and moved to another seat that wasn't near any windows. The military people there would fix the hole and give a sorry condolence to the family or friends that were of the person. Then they would engrave their names into a stone by the other side of the city and go on with their lives as though nothing had happened at all.

It was nothing new, but what worried her right now was her brother. "Hey Blake. Look they had chocolate today, remember it was your favorite." She gently said handing him the bar. He didn't say anything for a few minutes or even open the bar.

Then he finally said something. "Are they going to do that to me and you to?" he asked almost in a whisper of fear and at the same time wonder. Maya looked at him shocked for a second and then hugged him.

"Of course not Blake. I promise those mean zombies won't do that to you. Ok." She said pulling away as he nodded "Promise." He asked again trying to make sure. Maya nodded. "I promise. Now how about we finish eating and then go for a walk shall we. Maybe Mrs. Hunt will let you pet her dog Popsicle again." Giving a little laugh. He smiled back and laughed as well before realizing that he had a candy bar in his hand.

"CHOLOCATE!" he yelled, ripping opening the paper and shoved the whole thing into his mouth in one bite. However, some came back out due to the fact that it was one of those big bars of chocolate. The sticky substance ran down his chin and onto his shirt. He tried to get some of it off with his fingers, but they to become drenched in the messy substance.

Maya tried her best not to laugh, but she didn't want him growing up like a barbarian. Someone had to act like his mother. So instead of giving a laugh she gave him an angry glare. He looked at her upset at first, but then gave a smile. She could see what was left of the chocolate on his teeth and couldn't hold in the laugh in any longer. As much as she wanted to set an example and tell him that this and that was wong.

He couldn't do this or that. He wasn't allowed to go here or there, this was one of those moments that his childlike attitude brightened her day. She had never told him, and probably wouldn't, but he was her reason to keep going. Give her a reason to keep living and someone to look out for.

She was also sure he felt almost the same way. She couldn't imagine what life would be like without him by her side. Hell they were all they had. They were family.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok here is chapter 2 for you. Don't worry yes there will be more zombies and gory stuff in the next chapter. I promise..


	3. Sweet dreams and Monsters

Sorry it took so long to update, but excpet more chapters soon. Please enjoy. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 Weeks later.

"Run!! shouted a middle aged man running down the long corridor of the complex. Maya looked around. What was going on?  
She could hear the screams of others as a loud moaning noise came from the opposite direction and immedatly she knew what was going on. "Blake!" she yelled, lookinf down to her hand to see he was no longer there.

She looked around the empty rooms yelling his name over and over again. "Blake! Please come out! We have to go now!" she yelled louder. People pushed by her as she struggled to move foward. The whole scene felt like she was part of a horror movie she had seen when she was younger.

Suddenly she stopped at the stair case as the creatures came up slowly. Her eyes widened in fright as they came closer and closer. She glanced over to a step a few feet in front of her, as she saw a familar figure covered in blood walking towards her. "Blake! No!" she screamed. There were bite marks all over his body, a large chunk moslty gone from his upper right arm and left thigh. "No! No!"

"Noooo!!!!" she yelled as her brother lunged at her.

"Sis? Sis? Wake up."

Maya opened her eyes slowly as they adjusted to the dimly lit room. She sat up quickly looking at her arms and legs. There were no bite marks. She sighed in relief and laid back down, forgetting for a breif moment about the voice that had woke her up. "Just a dream. Just a dream." she whispered to herself, using her sleeve to wipe away the sweat that was running down her forehead.

"Maya?" She looked over to see her Blake looking at her worridly. She quickly sat up again. "Blake what's wrong?" she asked as he crawled into the small bed with her.

"You were crying and screaming my name." he started. " Why were you screaming my name Maya? Did I do something bad?" he asked looking at her with innocent eyes. At first she wasnt sure what to say. She was still trying to understand the dream herself. Finally she gave up in the end and smiled at him.

"Of course you didnt do anything bad Blake. I was just having a bad dream that is all." she said, trying to sound as soothing as she could, but she could still hear the intestity and confusion in her own voice.

"Was it about those bad monsters." he asked. She simply nodded. She knew from a long time ago it was useless to lie to him. Somehow he just had a knack on figuring things like that out. Something mom used to do to her when she was little.

"I have dreams about them to. They eat me like they did to that man the other day. Are they really going to eat me Maya?" His voice was full of fear. She hugged him tightly. "No I promise they wont eat you." she said ruffling his hair playfully. She tried her best to stray him from these kinds of discussions. It wsnt healthy for a kid his age to worry about matters like that.

Blake remained silent playing with his fingers. Maya sighed looking at her watch. It read 2 in the morning. Her eyes widened as she groaned. She wished for just at least one full night of sleep. She looked back at Blake who was now yawning. She couldnt help but smile at his innoncence and cuteness.

"Ok Blake, time to go back to bed." she said lightly as he looked back up at her. "Can I sleep with you tonight. I am afraid of those monsters." he asked. His voice pleading. Maya knew it was inneviable.

She just wished that it would be something normal that he was referring to. She thought things like the boogy man and the tooth fairy were what scared little kids, even though they werent real. That was the difference. Those little kids grow out of as they get older. But the zombies were different. They were going to be around even as they get older, if they get older. She shivered at the thought. They could be around forever and what then? She shook her head trying to erase the questions.

She had heard enough from the last two weeks about so called experiments going on in the basement by the soilders. Trying to create super intelligent zombies. That was absurd. They were about as smart as an blind dog in a dark room. They didnt know anything, except how to kill.

"Please." . She heard her brother's pleas break through her thoughts. Maya sighed and nodded. She would do anything for her brother though , and that was something no one could change. If it was her job to protect him from the monsters, then that was what she was going to do. She promised him and she never went back on her promises.

Maya moved a little to the other side of the bed creating a larger space against the wall. "Of course." she said as Blake climbed over her legs and laid beside her. She laid back down turning off the small light on the desk next to her bed.

She pulled some of the blakets over blake and closed her eyes.

"Maya." she heard him say her name again.

"Hmm?" she whispered, hoping it wasnt more about the zombies or monsters.

"Your the bestest big sister ever." he said half asleep. She smiled. "And your the bestest little brother ever." she replied. "Now its time to go to sleep alright?" she asked her eyes closing again. He didnt reply, instead she could hear a soft snoring from beside her. She shook her head again letting out a little smile. "Sweet dreams." she whispered. Suddenly she heard a faint noise coming from down the hallway. It sounded like shouting from another room and then a moan.

"What the." She slowly got out of bed careful not to wake her brother and went to the door. She could hear the shouts quiet down to a talk, but the moaning was still there.

"Shh do you want to wake every one up you ass hole?" The voice sounded like a male. Maya opened the door a crack to see a guard pass by the basement door. The only secured room in the complex. "Yeah well this thing wont stop moaning." another voice whispered.

"Well hurry it up before it does act up even more." the first voice ordered as a shadow casted down the hall. Maya gasped as the other man emerged from around the corner with something that had a noose around its neck. It was held in place by something metallic from what she could make out, but it was to far away and dark to see. But what it was, was quite clear. "Its a fresh one alright." the man holding him said.

Maya immedalty reconized the zombie. It was the same man who comitted sucide the other day, but she thought they shot him in the head, but he was here and one of the creatures, but how?

They two men and the zombie entered the door and closed it behind them locking it from the other side.

She closed her door quickly trying not to scream and went back to the bed. What did she just see, she wondered. What was going on here? She knew something was up? That person was shot in the head days before, but it was a creature there, and it was one of them.

She shuddered. Maybe she was just dreaming. Maybe it was another nightmare. She laid back down on the bed moving closer to her brother and snapped her eyes shut. "Just a dream. Just a dream." she whispered and opened her eyes again.

The building was silent once again. She deicded not to look out the door again for fear of what she might see and tried her best to fall back asleep. Eventually she feel asleep listening to the silent rhymatic snores from her brother.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading and sorry it took so long to update. i have free time now so be sure to see more chapters from all my stories coming up.

And of course if you have time please review

THANKS!


End file.
